Por ellas
by LDGV
Summary: Y así, dedicándole un te amo, Gohan se marchó para reunirse con los demás rogándole a la providencia que le permitiese regresar y poder abrazarlas. Pelearía por verlas vivir, por verlas sonreír y por verlas dormir en paz por las noches. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Por ellas**

Ya no recordaba cómo se sentía usar ese uniforme, y en sus adentros, Gohan agradecía haberlo olvidado. Al conocerla, y al estar junto a ella, Gohan se liberó de aquel peso que desde su niñez llevó en su espalda deseando no volver a cargarlo. Videl, comprendiéndolo mejor que nadie, lo aceptó tal y cómo era imaginando los tormentos que Gohan vivió al descubrir su verdadero origen.

Combatir era más que un deber para los saiyajin; era su único estilo de vida. Y él, teniendo una conciencia más humana que saiyajin, en más de una ocasión lamentó el salvaje legado que corría por sus venas al desear otro destino para sí mismo. Todos conocían su desgano por las peleas, todos lo sabían aunque algunos no lo entendieran.

Su papá, con gran dificultad, terminó aceptando sus deseos cuando le comentó que ya no lucharía más. Picorro, su maestro y mentor, respetó su decisión a pesar de no estar de acuerdo por completo. Vegeta, más directo y crudo, no escondió su enojo expresando lo deshonroso que aquello era para su raza guerrera.

Pero él, sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie, no dio marcha a atrás.

– La última vez que ti vi vestido así fue cuando apareciste de la nada en el templo sagrado.

Videl, parada en el marco de la puerta, le regaló una sincera sonrisa antes de caminar hacia él para besarlo. Gohan, no queriendo que ella supiera el peligro que corrían, prefirió decirle que sólo sería un torneo común y corriente. Quizás era muy egoísta por no decirle la verdad; sin embargo, consideraba que era lo más correcto que podía hacer.

– Si te soy honesto, no me gusta nada tener que volver a usarlo.

– Pues a mí me gusta cómo te queda, me trae tantos recuerdos…

Por años tuvo la rutina que siempre anheló, se apartó de los entrenamientos consagrándose como un prominente investigador siendo nombrado, en pocos meses, como catedrático en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo. Y gracias a Videl, recibió la bendición de ser padre prometiéndose que Pan no viviría los horrores que él padeció en su infancia.

– Volveré pronto…

– Me gustaría poder acompañarte, últimamente he estado recordando mucho el pasado.

Pero ahora, decidido a no perderla ni a ella ni a Pan, resucitó a aquel Gohan que desafió a Nappa pese a estar muerto de miedo, a aquel Gohan que entrenó en la habitación del tiempo mentalizado en vencer a los androides, a aquel Gohan furioso que pulverizó a Cell y a aquel Gohan que superó sus límites preparándose para derrotar a Majin Buu. Una vez más, fue su antiguo yo.

No combatiría contra peleadores de otros universos por ser el más fuerte, ni tampoco porque quisiese impresionar a ninguna deidad; lo haría por el amor que siente por su esposa e hija.

No más, no menos.

– Buena suerte mi amor, diviértete.

– No me tardaré, lo prometo…

Y así, dedicándole un te amo, Gohan se marchó para reunirse con los demás rogándole a la providencia que le permitiese regresar y poder abrazarlas. Pelearía por verlas vivir, por verlas sonreír y por verlas dormir en paz por las noches.

Por ellas, haría lo que fuese.

 **Fin**

Hola a todos, espero que este pequeño fic les haya gustado. Sé que muchos critican a Gohan por haberse apartado de las peleas, y no niego que me encantaba verlo pelear pero entiendo por qué lo hizo. Él no lucha por alimentar su ego, ni para ser aclamado como el más fuerte; él lo hace por proteger a sus seres amados.

Para mí Gohan es especial, se sale del molde siendo muy diferente a los otros saiyajins de la serie. Es el saiyajin más humano de todos, siendo el mejor esposo y padre estando por encima de Goku y Vegeta. Ojalá en esta saga le den el protagonismo que se merece, creo que en DBS lo han dejado demasiado de lado y ya es tiempo que se le dé su justo reconocimiento.

Por eso, y mucho más, Gohan siempre será mi personaje masculino favorito de DBZ. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, gracias por haber leído y si lo desean siéntanse libres de comentar. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
